User talk:NerdyAnimeRockr
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Friday Night Frights page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Images Please stop uploading stolen images. Parrotbeak 21:02, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. You're not the first who makes this 'mistake'. It's great that you want to help, but try to refrain from using images with a watermark on them, and be careful about using 'scoop' images. The first group is definitely stolen, the second quite possibly so. Parrotbeak 21:28, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, but the wiki isn't for fanart either. The Ghoulia image can't be posted in any of the articles. ::And thank you for editing your comments on Jinafire and Skelita to remove the leaked photos. Parrotbeak 05:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Games I feel bad saying this because I have yet to get back to you on that nice comment you left on my talk page, but... erhm... are you going to do something with those two game pages you made? Like, the basics of an image, release date, story, context, categories, etc.? Because that's kind of a commitment you place on yourself when you make a page. Parrotbeak 19:39, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on the GR dolls! :D I hope to get the cleo one soon with my movie. :3 -Cleoisamazing Oh my Ra! This is the best day of my life! -Cleo De Nile, Nefera Again 22:32, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah my friends and I think that we might turn into them some time soon! I have six friends (Each with an allocated character) and some other friends who are all Operetta, Abbey, Melody, Toralei, Pursephone, Meolody, Nefera, Venus, Rochelle, Gory and Robecca. Basically we have all the characters covered. It's weird cos we all call each other by thoes names. I'm am litteraly Frankie. I put hairbands on my arms and draw lines down the inside for stitches and wear fake bolts in my room as well as writing stories, dressing like Frankie and doing Frankie like stuff. No offence but I am totally like Frankie. :) I threw a Monster high party for my 12th birthday and It was MEGA WATTEGLY EPIC! My friend (Who is Cleo) Is called: CLEOdeNILE Hope your movie is going well. I am considering doing a movie with my RAD friends to show that we are harmless.........I wil create a Monsterhighdolls.com account when I have time so that I can see your vid. Good luck! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 19:05, September 2, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 19:05, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, we can totally be friends. I'm sorry i would call you Draculaura however my Friends and I all have allocated characters (We are pratically thoes characters anyway...LOL!) and if she found out she might be a bit upset. So can I call you Draculala? Its a cross between Draculaura and Lala...pretty neat huh? Oh and I just saw a message you left me AGES ago that said I'm the sweetest person that you've ever seen on this wiki. Thank you sooooooooo much!!! :3 same to you! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 16:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 16:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm so glad you like the new nickname! Oh if you want you can call me Firecracker (It's one of Frankie's nicknames in the book) To make your friend feel better and maybe Draculala could be your new signature? Like: <3 Draculala <3 I don't know if you'll like it and it's totally up to you. :3 xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 19:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 19:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) When you do signitures click the signature button at the top so its four of these: ~ in a line then e.g. xxxFrankiexxx then another four of these: ~ just to help you out because otherwise its not an official signature. (It will turn purple when you publish if it is correct) p.s. thank you for calling me Fircracker! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 07:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 07:44, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I love that picture of 'you with a make over' it was soooooo cute! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 16:29, September 8, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 16:29, September 8, 2012 (UTC) CHECK OUT MY LATEST BLOG!!! FRIDAY NIGHT FRIGHTS IS HERE!!! (This is not a link) xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 19:21, September 8, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 19:21, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Wow Wow, that is kinda curious haha XD Kepa5842 (talk) 22:39, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I can't read all of your blogs, I'm sorry. But the first few are good! Hey Draculala! I will check out the website. It is great to make an online friend and I always talk to yo the most on here! There should be a website where you can make friends across the world....Hehe lol! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 10:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 10:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC OMG!!!!!!! now I know what my friend Melody means by Jackson is super cute!!!!!!!!! Block You've been blocked for disobeying me and posting a picture which conatined a HUGE spoiler for Ghouls Rule. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 02:00, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Ghouls rule! Have you seen it yet! If not then....I WILL DIEEEE! (I'm not even alive and I'll die!) xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 16:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 16:59, October 18, 2012 (UTC) There is no reason you shouldn't have known about my no spoiler rule, I left a community message. It's important you read those when you're notified it's been updated. I have also blocked the person who uploaded the picture so you're not alone. You have been unblocked though, only because I actually meant to only block you for 3 days, not a week. Sorry! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 03:40, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Divided by two sides of the world :o Ohhhhhh! creepy!!!! (Don't ask about my VOLTAGE craziness. It just comes natrually to me) I can't believe you love somewhere totally different to me! (America right?) I have to say if there was somewhere I would die to go it would be SALEM OREGON!!!!!! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Where are you guys? Hey Draculala and Anime Rockr! I realised a few days ago that I hadn't seen you guys on here for AGES! (Proberbly since august-september time) and I started to get worried :'o So let me know when your back and then I can be happy again (Yay!) ;D Byyyyeeee xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:14, November 15, 2012 (UTC)xxxfrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:14, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Don't panic! You guys NEVER annoy me and listen to this song! 'Rosario + Vampire CAPU2 Official Clip- DISCOTHEQUE? '(Youtube will bless you guys with this song!) I really reccomend it AND the anime! happy listening! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 20:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 20:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Get in the vampire vibe! Rosario + vampire isn't all that scary...Well the 'curry and a vampire' freaked me out but I can't be brave all the time..... (I had a tooth taken out today and I had an injection to 'numb' it (but it took forever to sink in and I think the Dentist got bored because she just ripped it out...OWWWWW!) (I'm still on painkillers for it) xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 21:00, November 27, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 21:00, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Heya! Sup Draculala? I checked out Zoe's voice and it was coooooooooooooollllll!!!!! Is that seriously your boyfriend or where you whishing he was???? O-O if he was then lucky you! If Rosario+Vampire is a little too creepy for you then check out Clannad it is so sweet! It was voted number 1 at one point and I think you might like it. Watch the movie first on Youtube then start with the episodes START WITH SERIES ONE EPISODE ONE! if tou don't then the whole thing will fall apart and it becomes unsainly confusing!!!!!!!! LOL! Hope you like Clannad! p.s.: This video has some Monster high/ Rosario+Vampire in it!!! OMG BEST MONSTER HGH/ANIME MIX EVER!!!!! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:05, December 3, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:05, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Merry Ghoulmas! Hey! Merry Ghoulmas to you! and a happy new year too! Hopw you guys are both ok (and havn't caught the unncomman cold that I've been spreading at monster high! Oops) anyway hope you get lots of Monster high related prezzies! Fingers crossed :) xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 17:03, December 6, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 17:03, December 6, 2012 (UTC) So cute <3 I am now in LOVE with your new avatar! OMG it is the cutest thing I have seen since my cat! (and that is saying something!) I drew my friend Draculaura @ school a picture of Clawd brushing Draculaura's hair and it looked kinda good compared to the muck I draw at home...ANYWAY! How is your Christmas going? I am on the computer listerning to all the lovley rain at the moment and it sucks! WElcome to the great U.K. Weather! Monday=Rain, Tuesday=Rain, Wednesday=Rain, Thursday=rain, Friday=Rain, Saturday=more rain and Sunday=SUNNY! Oops my mistake I meant MORE RAIN!!!!! Urrrgh! When will this nightmare end??? All I want this year is a white christmas :( Ah well The rain isn't going to help my bolts at all.......BUT my cat seems obsessed with going outside...in the rain....like now...and I just let him in...he's going round my legs...AND HE IS SOAKING!!!!!!! I am now smothered in cat hair and water...WHY? I thought staying inside kept you dry! I'm off now because I've been talking about rain for over a Pharagraph....I am so weird OvO hope your christmas is better luc than mine xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 08:47, December 22, 2012 (UTC)xxxfrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 08:47, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :D Gut Morgen NAR und Lala Ich findet es toll dat du sprechen Spanisch aber Ich nicht sprechen Spanisch aber Ich verwendet werum, um in meine alt schule :) sowieso Auf wiedersehn tuß 'Translation: ' Good morning Nar and Lala i find it briliant that you speak Spanish but I don't speak Spanish but I used to learn it in my old school :) '' ''anyway goodbye for now It's a rough translation and I don't speak German as my first language, I learn it at school. I also speak Latin...WEll you don't speak latin you learn it and it can get really tricky, what with eord order and all that... Glad to know that you are enjoying Clannad...actually I am listerning to a sad song from it right now, I'll post a link: http://youtu.be/QWDrd7CZe0o Hope you enjoy it :) xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:14, December 23, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:14, December 23, 2012 (UTC) OMG! you and I are both voted 41st! AWESOME! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 11:58, February 10, 2013 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 11:58, February 10, 2013 (UTC) where have you been…I miss you! Please come back guys! I really miss you :( xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 12:13, April 5, 2013 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 12:13, April 5, 2013 (UTC)